1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for establishing a video communication between mobile stations, and more particularly, to a method of automatically establishing a video communication between mobile stations during an emergency, wherein a first H.324M mobile station in distress calls a second H.324M mobile station and automatically establishes a video communication even if there is no response from the second mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, an emergency occurs in the course of a many disasters, e.g. a robber or medical emergency. In such a case, it is customary to make an emergency call or operate an emergency bell/alarm to contact the police or an emergency center (e.g. 911) for help.
Recently, such an emergency contact has become easier, i.e. it can be made at any place and time, as mobile stations are widely used. In most cases, a call is made for an emergency contact via activating a pre-stored emergency number, an SMS, or speed dialing. However, if the called party does not respond, it follows that undesirable outcome may occur. Furthermore, even if the called party responds, the calling party may be in panic situation to calmly communicate with the operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the handling of an emergency call.